


Confession

by bazinga01



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: An alternate take on the gallery scene in 1x02 / what might have happened if the Coco part of the story line hadn't existed.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this less because of a dislike for the Coco story line and more because I was interested in exploring character-wise how that exchange might have played out. My only grievance with the Coco situation was the lack of resolution by the end of the season.

Jane whispers, “ _get it, girl_ ” and she takes a deep breath, trying to keep her confidence as she walks toward Adena.

She can tell the moment that Adena notices her approach, because their eyes meet and Adena smiles, and Kat feels the butterflies swirl in her stomach, heart beating faster.

Adena is wrapping up her conversation with another person and then she is turning to Kat, smiling and extending her arms, and Kat sinks into her embrace, tries not to think about how much she’s starting to love Adena’s hugs.

She forces herself to pull back and then Adena’s face is right in front of her, warm brown eyes looking up at her when she says, “Thank you for coming.” And then, “What do you think, of the show?”

She finds herself accidentally staring at Adena’s lips while she talks and Kat clears her throat, turns toward the nearest portrait on display.

“It’s…It’s amazing, Adena. You’re amazing. You’re seriously so talented, I’m kind of in awe to be honest.”

It’s true, she means it. And when she turns to meet Adena’s eyes again, the look on her face makes Kat want to confess everything. Because Adena is looking at her with such piercing openness, like she really  _sees_  her, and it’s as captivating as it is unnerving.

“Thank you. It means a lot, truly.”

Kat nods and then a silence settles into the space between them, and she knows that she’s never going to get a better opening than this. So she nervously holds the edges of her blazer, glancing down at the ground when she says—

“I, um… I kind of wanted to talk to you about something, but I…I’m not sure how to say it.”

When she dares a look at Adena, she’s met with patient curiosity and mild concern.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m okay, it’s…” She struggles to find the right words to capture what she’s feeling right now and the longer it takes her, the more she regrets trying to say anything and—

“You know what, it’s uh, it’s not important. Don’t worry about it,” she dismisses, forcing a smile and a laugh. She’s about to ask a question, about something else, anything to distract from what’s happening right now. But then Adena is stopping her, grasping her forearm gently and looking up into her eyes.

“No, Kat, take your time. What did you want to tell me?” Adena encourages, searching her face.

She feels stupid, suddenly, for trying to talk about this here, in public during Adena’s show. But the thought of trying to say this in absolute privacy and silence is even worse. Adena’s hand is still on her arm, and she’s close enough that Kat can smell her perfume, and the words start rambling out of her.

“You’ve been on my mind, a lot.  And it’s…I’ve been really confused. I don’t know what that all means, but I..I guess I just wanted you to know.”

Adena moves her hand away, no longer touching her, but there’s a spark in her eyes and a smile on her lips that makes Kat breathe a little easier. It’s a different kind of smile, soft and almost intimate. It’s distracting as hell.

“You’ve been on my mind a lot, too,” Adena admits, blinking up at her. “Though I cannot say that I’m confused,” she adds, with a small quirk of her eyebrow, and it’s so obviously flirtatious that Kat grins.

“Mm, noted,” she smiles, flirting back.

And then Adena’s expression softens, fully responding to what Kat’s just admitted.

“Thank you, for telling me. And I think…that it doesn’t need to make sense right now. Your confusion is okay with me.”

She breathes a sigh of relief, because Adena seems to understand.

“I just…I want to keep talking to you, keep spending time with you. But I’m still figuring things out.”

Adena gives a sympathetic smile, patient and gentle when she answers, “I’d like to keep spending time with you too. And it’s okay, Kat. There is no pressure. I am enjoying getting to know you regardless.”

“Okay. Okay, cool.”

She swallows, arms crossed against herself when she nods, giving Adena a shy smile. And then, before she even registers what’s happening, Adena leans forward, pressing a brief but warm kiss to her cheek. Just like that the moment is over and Adena is smiling, gently tugging on her arm and saying, “Here, come, I want to introduce you to a couple of friends.”

Kat follows, cheek faintly blushing where Adena’s lips just were.


End file.
